A Bit of Romance to Go
by LovingMarvel
Summary: Glimmer wakes up one morning with a headache in a strange place she has never been to before. Only when the figure next to her rolls over does she realize she's in Marvel's bed. How did she get there and what happened the night before that she can't remember what occurred?


She wakes up with her long hair in a tangled mess, looking around the room, she murmurs to herself. "This isn't my room." She looks beside the bed and sees several empty beer bottles and a few articles of clothing. Turning her head, she then sees Marvel asleep in bed next to her. Running her fingers though her mangled blonde hair she murmurs again. "What happened last night?" Beside her Marvel stirs from his slumber and lazily glances over at her.

"Glimmer…?" Glimmer blinks in return, unsure what to say.

"Yes, Marvel?"

"Why are you here?" He questions, sitting up. His blanket slides down his torso and she looks away, embarrassed. His eyes take in the rest of the room.

"I-I don't know…" She says slowly, now watching his movements. Marvel sighs then tenses when he spots their clothes tosses on the floor.

"Are you… uh… wearing anything?" He asks, now eyeing her. Glimmer lifts up the blanket only to be greeted by her cold, pale skin and undergarments.

"Barely."She answers, blushing slightly. He flops back down and recovers his torso.

"Well, I'm not." He confesses. And she swears she saw a faint trace if a blush. Her face flushes red and she turns away.

"I can leave if you want, Marvel. I believe I have been quite a nuisance anyhow."

"N-no, stay." He quickly objects. "I'm still trying to figure out what happened." He fumbles.

"Yeah me too…" She clutches her head, partly from a newly forming headache and partly because she desperately wants to regain her memory of last night. She glances back at the empty bottles. "Were we… drinking?" Glimmer chokes. Marvel looks at the bottles again.

"It appears so." He glances back at Glimmer. "And I think we both know what happened after that." A blush overcomes her and she averts her gaze to her blanketed body.

"That is what it seems to be." She breathes. Marvel grabs a pillow and stuffs his face into it.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry."His muffled voice comes. She takes a shaky breath and closes her eyes.

"It's okay, Marvel. I mean…" She sighs deeply. "I don't know…" She grabs a pillow from behind her head and clutches it to her chest, confused what to do or think. His blush increases, traveling to his neck.

"I just wish I could remember it…" He mutters into the pillow. Glimmer's face once again reddens in utter embarrassment.

"Why remember?" She asks softly, turning to face him. He slowly pulls the pillow away from his face.

"Because I really do like you, Glimmer. And most guys want to remember when stuff like that happens…" She replies with a small, nervous laugh then a smile.

"You mean more than a friend to me, Marvel. I hope you know that. And if I wasn't so drunk I would have wanted to remember too." Marvel grins slightly then leans in and kisses her softly. Her eyes flutter closed as the butterflies flutter in her stomach. He answers back with placing a hand on her waist and playfully biting her lip. She rests a hand on the back of his neck, carefully kissing him back. Then she quickly pulls back, emitting a small gasp. "Are you sure we should be doing this, Marvel?" She breathes. "I don't want to get too serious before the games start."

"It'll be fine, I'm sure." He says quickly, hungry for her kisses. She tenderly places a kiss on his soft lips. He slowly pulls himself closer to her and presses his bare chest against his. Glimmer's back arches at the slightest touch of his fingers grazing her back. Their heat radiates off their cool skin in the cold room. Marvel runs both of his hands up and down her sides, continuing kissing her. His strong hands holds them pressed together. This sheds a bit of light on Glimmer's forgotten memory. She remembers the way Marvel's hands were pressed onto her skin and his gentle kisses. She remembers that paranoid feeling that they were being watched.

"Marvel." She gasps, momentarily pulling away again. Her skin prickles under his. "Last night… I think someone was watching us."

"W-what? Who?" He chokes.

"I-I don't know." Her heart hammers in her chest as she glances around the room. "I don't even know where we are." He strokes her hair lightly, a small smile playing on his lips.

"It's okay, Glim, we're just in my room. And I don't think anyone was watching us. What gave you that idea anyway?" He lightly trails a finger along her jaw. Her stomach flips at the small gesture and she blushes.

"I don't know, I just had this feeling but…" She turns her head away. "I don't know." Barely a whisper. He kisses her cheek and turns her faces towards his.

"It's okay, Glim, nobody was watching us." He concludes, pulling her body against his.

"I know, I am probably just being paranoid." She sighs. Her hand reaches up and brushes the hair off his forehead. "Have you ever drank before last night?" She asks curiously.

"Just one other time at a party, but I never woke up like this." He smirks. She smiles back.

"I don't think I ever have. Maybe a sip… but…" She trails off at midsentence and laughs. He laughs with her, gazing into her eyes.

"Well, before last night… were you a virgin?" She blushes and tries to bury her head in his chest.

"Were you?" She whispers.

"You tell me first." Marvel murmurs, running his hands up and down her back.

"Am I supposed to guess?" Glimmer smiles, avoiding answering it herself. She looks back up at him, blinking. Marvel laughs slightly.

"Oh, come on, just tell me, yes or no."

"Yes." She replies quickly, blushing again. "My mother is going to kill me. I get this vibe from her that she isn't very open to you."

"Oh?" He hums. "Why is that?"

"I guess she thinks you are a bad boy." Glimmer grins. Marvel chuckles.

"It's true." Then he leans in, kissing along her jaw line. She giggles as his lips brush against her skin.

"Do you do this every weekend?" She jokes.

"Oh, yeah, totally." He replies sarcastically.

"Well, since we are admitting things…" She says jokingly. "You are my first…" she bites her lip and whispers the last word, "kiss." Marvel beams.

"Oh, really? A pretty girl like you?" She blushes in return, gazing into his gorgeous eyes. He kisses her neck softly. After he pulls away, Glimmer takes his face between her hands and roughly kisses him. Marvel's hands travel up her sides and back. Breaking the kiss, she rests her head on his chest.

"Shouldn't we get up?"

"If you want." Marvel toys.

"Not that I'm trying to avoid you now." She blushes.

"Don't worry, I know you're not." Marvel grins.

"You need pants." She laughs, a bit uneasy.

"Yeah…" He replies. Glimmer wraps a blanket around herself, bending over to retrieve the pants.

"Here they are."

"Thanks." He smirks, pulling them on. Commando is his thing. Glancing under the bed, she finds her clothing as well. Marvel gets out of bed, stretching. "What time is it?" She glances at the analog clock on the wall.

"About eleven thirty A.M."

"I stayed in a bit late, I'm usually up at eight thirty." He says.

"Me too. That's what alcohol does to you I guess." She blushes. He nods.

"And what sex does to you." He adds, laughing a bit. Blushing furiously, she slips her shirt on over her head. Then her pants on her toned legs. He picks up his shirt and puts it on as well.

"How many days are there until the games begin, Marvel?" She blurts, shattering the silence.

"Five, I think." He murmurs in return. Her heart stops for a moment.

"Oh…" She mutters, sadly. "We have to begin training again soon." Marvel looks away.

"I hate these stupid games." He seethes. Glimmer stands up and walks around the bed to sit next to Marvel.

"I know." She replies, resting her head on his shoulder. "Me too." Marvel slips an arm around her and kisses her forehead. She peers up at him and smiles at his beautiful features. He manages a smile in return.

"I love you, Glimmer." Glimmer's heart skips a beat.

"I love you too, Marvel." She replies. He kisses her softly. Her lips caress his and she sighs. "Are you volunteering this year?" Marvel resists a snort then shakes his head.

"Of course not. I just realized how much I love and want you. I wouldn't go now."

"Good, because otherwise I would have to come in after you."

* * *

**I thought I'd write a little MarvelxGlimmer fanfic based on an Omeagle role play I had. This is my first third person point of view fic so I hope it's not as bad as I think it is. I was thinking about adding a chapter at the Reaping. Do you think it should be uploaded? I already wrote out a rough copy. **


End file.
